Valentines Intertwined
by MysteryReview
Summary: Valentines Day arrives, a day that Sheldon anxiously awaits for with every passing day, and one that Jenny can't wait to see the end of. After reaching her emotional limit with Sheldon, she breaks his heart... JennyxSheldon *T* Just to be safe. *COMPLETE*
1. Sweet Sorrow

**Chapter 1**

Sheldon watched intently, staring fixed on the classroom door until his eyes were blanking out and fuzzing up from lack of blinking. He clutched the valentine card he had spent weeks making in his hand as tightly as he could, while subconsciously noting not to wreck it out of anxiousness. He snapped out of his daze momentarily as the morning announcements abruptly interrupted his concentration, and he looked down at his desk. There sat the present he had been working on for an equal, if not more backbreaking amount of time for that one person that he could just never seem to shake out of his mind… Jenny Wakemen.

His eyes momentarily lowered in disappointment. Is that the only reason she wasn't here? Did she purposely stay home to avoid the annoying, obsessed boy that constantly "stalked" her in an attempt to win over her affections? He had all but lost faith. Suddenly, he heard the oh-so familiar rocket boosters humming in the distance. But it didn't sound like they were coming through the hallway, it sounded like they were coming strait at the-

"DUCK!" A snow-white and marble-blue blur crashed strait through the classroom wall and kept through to the next until, through the huge blast left in the wall, a stressed out XJ-9 was seen thudding into the nearby lockers with a metal-twisting crunch.

Sheldon, both excited, relieved, and worried, ran through the door, (ignoring the huge hole in the wall), and down to Jenny, where she lay on her back, upside-down, winded and rubbing her forehead.

"Jenny! Are you ok?!"

She looked somewhat annoyed at this question, though secretly thankful at the same time that someone had asked at all.

"Yeah, sure, just crashed through a few lockers again. You know, a couple _walls_," she stated sarcastically, pushing herself up failingly under the twisted metal.

Sheldon predictably was immediately first to help pull her up. Jenny was still preoccupied with rubbing her head in discomfort.

She sighed and looked at him with one eye open, "Eh, thanks Sheldon…" and straitened out her back.

Sheldon quickly took advantage of the opening at hand as he followed her walking back to class. "So, um, you know what day it is Jenny…?"

She knew that it was ritorical question.

"Well, it's Valentine's Day," he continued nervously, blushing, "and I was just wondering how you were planning on, um, spending the evening…"

Jenny stopped in her tracks for a moment at the sudden offer that was about to come, and continued walking. Sheldon barely noticed as he was working out a formula to explain his plans, muttering to, and mentally smacking himself as he practiced while walking steadily behind her. Though she knew it was inevitably expected, she was still taken aback that he pulled out the courage to attempt to say it. Jenny sat down at her desk, with Sheldon behind her, still muttering to himself.

"… Uh… Do you want to go…? NO! Uh…. maybe you can come to the…" he practiced quietly, yet still audibly enough for the whole class to eavesdrop and snicker in unison as Jenny smacked her embarrassed, shaking forehead.

"…Ow!" she quietly cried as she was reminded of her writhing headache.

Jenny couldn't wait for the school day to be over. Between seeing happy, loving couples exchanging Valentine's Day gifts and hearing Sheldon's unceased muttering, she was as ready as ever to just get out and do something with Brad, as well as Tuck, depending on if he was having some sort of Tuck-ish episode that day or not. Sheldon had _finally_ realized that he was babbling incoherently and caught up to Jenny, who was just about to fly home as she checked her bag one last time for all of her supplies.

"Jenny! WAIT!" he said a bit to desperately.

She couldn't avoid him any longer. "Uh, yes Sheldon?" She gave a fake smile of interest.

"Um, I wanted to ask if you wanted to…" he trailed off, holding the present and valentine behind his back, momentarily staring off into space.

Suddenly, it was as if someone had shoved a thousand ice cubes down his back. "I made these for you Jenny!" he said almost hyperventilating as he thrust the presents toward her. His eyes widened, and his head shrunk down into his hoodie as soon as he realized just how loud he had said that.

She looked around at all of the snickering classmates, then back down at the gifts with a conscious face, making sure that everyone knew that she wasn't desperate enough to accept them from such a… Sheldon.

"Listen," she said hushed, yet loud enough for the amused students close by to hear, "this is really nice, but, I'm just not that into this kind of thing." which she regretted saying immediately.

"Then what, Jenny?" his arms drooped to his sides, "What can I do to prove myself worthy of your love?" he said with a worshiping, shaky voice as he kneeled lower to the ground.

More snickering…

"You can start by leaving me alone!" her voice rising in frustration. "I will never fall in love with a guy that constantly follows me around and stalks me! At first I kind of liked the change in attention, but then it became tiring, and right about now, my circuits are about to explode!"

Her obvious height was beginning to intimidate him as she towered over him, and he backed away with each stretched word of annoyance that came from her memory banks, loosely and carelessly through her anger. By the time she was finished, Sheldon was verging on tears. His chocolate brown eyes welled up as Jenny huffed and tried to bring back her sanity, and Sheldon placed the gifts he had so delicately and generously made for Jenny into his backpack, biting his lip tenderly as he zipped it up, and turned away without another word.


	2. Realizing the Truth

**Chapter 2**

Jenny finally realized that, though she had finally said what she had truly thought about him for the longest time, that she had finally gotten something off of her chest that had been constantly bugging the cripes out of her since who knows when, she also felt worse than she had in her entire life.

Her pigtails drooped, and her heart sank as she remembered watching him walking, slumped over in what could only be described as a heart-broken sadness, as he started to disappear in the distance. Everyone around her seemed to be satisfied with the way she had handled the situation. She, on the other hand, felt as though all of the metal had been ripped out of her core, in a state of hollow regret.

Jenny walked solemnly around her neighborhood, passing by her house multiple times. Her emotions were in a mix, and she didn't quite know what to make of them. Did she do the right thing? Wasn't this what she wanted? To finally feel somewhat normal? Having a teenage geek constantly following around a crime-fighting superhero, teenage robot wasn't exactly what she considered "normal." Or what _anyone_ would consider normal, actually.

But that's when realization got the best of her. She wasn't normal. She would never be truly normal. _There was no excuse for talking to him like that. Whether I meant what I said or not, he was one of the… very few that ever considered, and treated me as a normal person. I have to do something…_

She finally made her way down her sidewalk and up to her front door. The first thing she noticed was that there was a piece of paper taped to the front of her door. She carefully untapped it without ripping the paper and observed the front. It was a card… a valentine. She saw that the words that originally read, "Happy Valentine's Day," on the front had been neatly, yet unintentionally, _hurtfully_ blacked out with pen.

Jenny immediately frowned and opened up the card. Inside, the words originally printed on the handcrafted card were also rubbed out with pen, and in their place were new ones,

_"I'm sorry that I embarrassed you the way I always have. I guess I was just so involved with how much I lov…. felt about you… that I wasn't thinking about how much you hated me in return. I guess I just always say the wrong thing, and make all of the worst possible mistakes. I really am sorry Jenny, and I still just wanted you to know that no matter how much I may have embarrassed you, I was never, and will never be embarrassed about being around you, or who you are on the inside or the outside. I promise that I will never bother you again."_

At the bottom of the card, it was signed, _Sheldon,_ where _Love, Sheldon,_ had obviously been crossed out. She could feel the pit in her stomach beginning to overflow with guilt now. She had to do something.

Jenny's pigtail buzzed and vibrated. Someone was calling her! She quickly whipped out the caller I.D on her belly-bolt T.V. It was Brad!

"Oh no," she thought out loud. "Did Sheldon tell him about the episode at school? I'm not sure I want to talk to him at the moment."

Nevertheless, she answered. Brad's voice, thankfully, sounded its normal calm, nonchalant self. No one had told him yet, she thought to herself.

"Hey Jenn!" he piped through the speakers. "There's this really cool starry-night picnic going on tonight at the park for Valentine's Day! You feel like goin'?"

_Great, just the sort of thing I _didn't _want to hear at the moment._ "Uh, I'm not sure I'm up to it Brad. Maybe you should ask someone else to go."

"What? Oh yeah! I already have a date. I was just wondering if you were coming too."

Jenny's eyes held an obvious bout of suspicion. She raised an eyebrow at both of Brad's comments. Brad wasn't exactly a smooth operator, "Did you give her 15 dollars?"

He bent over and looked at her in a bit of a pathetic slump. "…yes."

She looked at him with a glint of triumph before continuing. "So as I was explaining, I can't come anyway. The picnic is practically useless without a date, and I kind of… have to fix something. So I guess I'll catch ya later, ok? Tell me how it was tomorrow."

She half-wished she hadn't said that. The last thing she needed to hear was, "how well it went" if this apology for Sheldon that she planned on doing tonight went wrong. However, if she knew Brad the way she did, he would probably be the one to mess it up somehow.

She half-smiled.

"Jenn?" Brad piped up after the brief silence.

"Oh, sorry. So anyway, I'm sorry Brad. I'll catch up with you later, ok?"

He smiled understandingly. "Hey, don't sweat it. Just tell Sheldon that you didn't mean what you said. He'll get over it if you stick to your guns and calm him down gently about the whole thing. That's just the way Sheldon works. And If I know him correctly, he'll be all over you again like a bowel of Trekk Wars cereal," they both laughed slightly at the image.

"Ok. Thanks Brad. See you around!" she smiled as he waved goodbye. The screen flickered out to black and contracted back into her chest.

She smiled a bit at the slight confidence boost she acquired form speaking with him. He may not be the best when it comes to hooking or _dating _girls, however, ironically, he was pretty good at giving her advice about her problems. She wanted to fix this problem with Sheldon as soon as possi… wait… how did Brad know about it in the first place?!


	3. To Fix a Broken Heart

**Chapter 3**

It was weird how the sky could be so crystal clear, yet purely dark at the same time. The whole neighborhood was shrouded in the same eerie, yet romantically beautiful glow of the few pinpricks of light from the sky. In her mind, Jenny could see the couples in the park snuggling close in warmth, staring up at it with a wondrous expression glinting in their eyes by the candlelight.

She sighed and looked at her feet as she stood at Sheldon's door. It was late enough already. He might not even be awake. Somehow, she managed to raise her hand high enough to knock on the door. At first, she didn't think that she had knocked loudly enough, but then she noticed the soft movement of his curtains from above her head out of the corner of her eye. Sheldon's room…

After waiting a bit, she heard a door inside that very same room close shut, and she could detect the almost faint sound of a click from the door. He had locked himself in another room. Jenny's head lowered, and she sighed in a wisp of hopelessness. No. She wasn't going to give up this easily. She owed it to Sheldon. All of those times he had helped her before and treated her like a person when no one else did. She wouldn't leave him this time.

Jenny hovered up to his window and kindly tugged at the frame, to see if it would make any noise to hint at her coming. It slid quietly open, and she flew silently inside, landing without a sound. There was a dim light from under a door connecting to the room. Jenny sighed to herself and treaded around carefully. For a genius, Sheldon sure was disorganized. She could see pockets of paper stuffed carelessly around the room, on his desks, floor, and bed. From what it looked like in the dark, he was writing the same type of things over and over again, but none of the papers looked exactly the same. Now she was curious.

Jenny picked up one of the random notes lying on the desk nearby. Walking over to the window where there was a thin mist of light, she held it up to her face and began to read. Her eyes widened, and then slowly creased at the brow as she read…

"Though I know she feels that I am nothing more than that of a common wrinkle in a cotton shirt, I see her as the one light that shines in many colors, out of a world of black and white. And though I feel as if my life passes me by without a second glance whilst I reminisce in the fantasies that cloud my mind, I can't help but feel that there is something right. There is something telling me that what my heart decides is true, no matter the cost of the penalties ahead. There must be a reason, and until my thoughts clear, and stop fluttering with the devotion and love of the one person I can't shake from my heart, I have no choice but to obey. But I know that some day, the fulfillment that every person only dreams about will finally take its turn with me. Until then…"

There was a sound from the locked room, and Jenny turned her head cautiously making sure that he wouldn't see her reading the exact words of his heart as he stretched them out on this piece of paper. The room was still again. She looked back at the note, only to see that that was all that he had managed to write. Was_ this_ what he was doing when she had knocked on the door?

She walked around the room, picking up miscellaneous writings on the floor and shelves, each one sounding more heartfelt than the next. Her heart felt the tug of his own as she read, and she couldn't believe how she could have overseen such a sensitive, thoughtful bloom inside him that had felt this way about her for so long. Jenny could feel the tears in her eyes heat, and freely show them selves as they flowed down her cheeks and she read from the paper, one after the other. Her solid, heavy heart was slightly aflutter, and her eyes traveled from one poem, from each song that leapt off the page in his words, to the next.

_I had no idea,_ she thought, _but there has to be something here that can help me think of what to do for him that means exactly what he deserves to know, and what he has always wanted to hear._

Carefully, she placed all of the papers exactly where they had been before, based on her observation of the room when she had entered. She delicately pulled out a piece of paper from his desk drawer and picked up a pen. Quickly, she thought of the most sentimental way to write the note, folded it in half, and quietly placed it on Sheldon's bed where he could see it. She walked over to the window and looked back at the door he was still pulling himself together in as she started to open the window, silently climb out, and hover to the ground outside on his front lawn. Jenny scuffled her feet softly in the cool grass before taking her last glance at the house. She sighed instinctively, as if some part of her wanted him to know that she had just been standing at the door the entire time, and slowly walked away, the fogged glow of the moon still glowing delicately and softly off of her metallic body.


	4. Jenny's Star

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He had begun to think that he had been sitting in the locked room for long enough. She must have left by now. She wouldn't have waited this long to speak to… _him_, anyway. Though deep down inside, though broken-hearted and beaten beyond dreaming, he simply _wanted _to be the one to share every moment with her. Why couldn't she see that…?

Sheldon sighed, eyes flooding as he grasped the knob of the door and turned, un-clicking the lock. He continued thinking of the complex emotions overflowing. He knew that his efforts were futile. Why did he bother? Well, it made him feel as if he had a purpose, didn't it? The thought of love blooming in his heart, as he has always expressed in the most personal papers he could write reminded him constantly that there was _always_ a purpose… which reminded him of something else in return.

Sheldon looked around for his latest journal of his desires that he was busy writing before Jenny…

"What…?" Sheldon saw a neatly folded piece of paper placed on his bed sheet. He sat down next to where it was placed and picked it up.

"_Sheldon_" he read on the front. He opened it, slowly... and cautiously.

--

Jenny was trying desperately to calm her restless guilt. None! There was nothing else she could do now. She felt her "cursed soul," as her teen heart constantly labeled itself, beating with a strangely unique rhythm. A part of her was entirely new. She had expressed feelings that she had never thought of even considering for Sheldon tonight. Whether or not it was too late to tell him, she wasn't sure. He was a delicate soul. Once broken, she wasn't entirely sure that it could be repaired. However, something inside felt almost… anxious. Jenny couldn't tell whether this was good, but something nonetheless, assured her that is wasn't, as all doubt intends. Maybe it was simply regret bringing her confidence as far down as it would allow. In any case, she _wouldn't _allow itto get the best of her, but for the moment, it wouldn't lean towards giving her circuits a moment of rest.

Standing, and walking to her door with a rupture of defeat, she tiredly shuffled down the hallway to the bathroom. _Maybe Sheldon had the right idea,_ she thought blankly. _What I need is to pull myself together. I'll know eventually, anyway… Oh my gosh…!_ She kept trying to snap her mind out of any depressing thought, forbearing herself. Every time it slipped, though, she fumbled in frustration at her pathetic self-comments. Jenny decided that she would, in fact, take Sheldon's leave, and pull herself together for the time being… at least until she found her sanity again. In the meantime, she felt sorrow creeping back to her as she reread the prolix writing that she had left for Sheldon in her head. Jenny locked the door behind her.

--

Sheldon placed the note back on its original resting place without even looking down. He knew that he had always been a bit on the quixotic side, constantly letting his romantic thoughts trump and vanquish any other completely every time that the thought of Jenny even trickled through his teenage head. However, he had never seen this side from Jenny before. It was… entrancing, bewitching, and mysterious all at the same time. His heart skipped an unnatural beat. He tried to piece together everything that he had just read, but it was overwhelming. He couldn't take it in. He knew, though, that the only way to know if this note was really even there, as far as his fantasies comprehended, was to… somehow… .

He grabbed a neatly wrapped present off of the bed table, with a newly quickened step.

--

She made her way back down the hallway to her bedroom, somewhat lethargically and barely looking up, as if someone had set her internal clock on autopilot. When she reached her door, she put out a hand to twist the knob, but her sensors stopped her short. In the thin shadow of light within the room, from under the door, her sensors indicated another being. Long, thin, slender… and it was crying. She quietly… cautiously turned the knob of her door. The crying replied with a few short breaths before steadying, and silencing all together. Jenny winced slightly at the obvious reaction of the figure in her room, then slowly began to pull up more courage, and continued to push the door open.

She knew it was him. Something inside her knew. Yet that hint of doubt burrowed deep within her crept out every now and then within those few split seconds of angst, flashing madly. However, once realization finally hit her, Jenny's heart was cartwheeling. There was Sheldon, sitting on her bed, with that same goofy, loving, heart-warming smile that always found itself at the right place at the right time in Jenny's life. She never knew just how much she missed that smile. Yet, his eyes were adrift in a sea of glistening tears, the only thing she could clearly see in the glow of the light.

They didn't say a word for what seemed like generations of lifetimes, until Sheldon looked down to a folded, tear-stained piece of paper clutched tightly in his lightly shuddering hands.

"…Severely wrong…" he began reading, "…and so clearly invisible. I think we could both agree on this one. But how, for so long, did I not see? That feeling of loneliness and caring for someone wasn't some complex fantasy, as almost anyone could distort so incomprehensively easily. These past days, by minute and second passing, my whole life felt… grey. There was something that told me that I had made no less than the… worst mistake of my entire life… and made me realize the importance of the things I always took for granted." he breathed, now a bit more sporadically with every passing point, dried eyes again welling with tears.

"…Sheldon," Jenny was stopped short as he continued to read, not once looking up.

"…and I'm sorry that it took this long to realize," he went on, an increased difficulty reading with each breath and word, "that though I may be the one light that shines in many colors in a world of black and white, you are the meaning and purpose that keeps me shining… and the breath that will, I hope, always keep me alive… and give me a reason worth living."

There was that silence. That awkward silence that she so desperately loved. Those brief moments in every lifetime that gave a being the chance to stop and think… to recollect and process and piece together. That blessing of a time where an infinite amount of words can be said without hearing a spoken rhythm. Sheldon was standing now, staring directly into her soft, caring eyes and reading every word that she was too entranced to speak. And in that moment, they finally found the strength to press forward and embrace, as she believed she felt warmth at his touch where his kiss so delicately found hers. It was long after, it seemed to them, that they regained their footing, and a newly regained strength to stare deeply into each other's eyes as that last trickle of starlight found its way into the room.

Sheldon's breath finally returned, and he spoke softly, "Oh yes… Jenny, this is for you." He held up a small package, no bigger than a glass bottle.

She unwrapped it quickly while simultaneously thanking him by looking in his eyes with a smile. Inside the box was… a small glass bottle… with a tiny, round, white orb inside. She gave it a slightly curious look before opening the bottle, and letting the orb roll out into the palm of her hand. She looked at Sheldon with that same curious smile, though hers was met with his proud, loving grin. Sheldon motioned his head in a nod toward the pearl-like object, and she examined it a second time.

Rolling it around gently in her palm, she noticed a small engraving in a fine cursive printed on the back.

_jenny_

"Um… it says, 'Jenny,' " he exclaimed a bit sheepishly when she didn't respond. They both blushed in unison, "and there's a way to turn it on," he continued.

"Here…" he opened up her hands and pressed them together side by side. Then he placed the little pearl in the center. "You have to close your hands around it. Just let it sit there and activate for a moment… you'll see."

Jenny gave him a quizzical expression. She took one last good look at the gift before closing her hands and eyes and breathing slowly as if her concentration could be the key to the world. Sheldon's smile widened, and soon enough, Jenny felt him tap her on the shoulder. She opened an eye to see what had become of her beautiful present, only to gaze in awe as it became an even more astounding sight.

The orb had lit up, and started to rise, lifting out of her hands into the open air. Floating gracefully in front of her, she could swear that the orb was gradually shining brighter, and reflecting a rainbow of subtle colors. Soon, it started slowly drifting in large circles around her bedroom, until it stopped all together. My god… Sheldon had created her her very own star.

Faster than her sensors could indicate, the star flew out of Jenny's open window, and up into the night sky, still shining brighter with every passing second. Eventually, the star settled somewhere off in space, right in sight of her bedroom window, where she could gaze upon it every night. Sheldon merely walked up close to her staring off into the distance after it. Soon, he thought, the materials would break down as it left the atmosphere, and the gases and chemicals settled inside it would trigger a reaction, setting a born star up into the sky for billions of years to come… _Jenny's _star.

Sheldon grabbed her hands and hugged her close one last time, as they gazed up at Jenny. No one, Jenny proudly and caringly said to herself, could _ever_ ask for a sweeter, loving valentine.

Somewhere, she thought she saw the star flicker its colorful, defining beauty in nothing less than forever-being agreement.


End file.
